somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Tournaments
= Players' Championship = ---- The Players' Championship is an annual tournament using each year's new card set. 2019 (2018 season): in progress 2018 (2017 season): Champion - klx22; Runner-up: rickburr 2017 (2016 season): Champion - milleram; Runner-up: mbertolli 2016 (2015 season): Champion - Stoney18; Runner-up: MARCPELLETIER 2015 (2014 season): Champion - wjb23; Runner-up: Jack377 2014 (2013 season): Champion - keyzick; Runner-up: mpcharette 2013 (2012 season): Champion - mesquiton; Runner-up: Terry101 2012 (2011 season): Champion - Knerrpool; Runner-up: akindian 2011 (2010 season): Champion - thisisray; Runner-up: spicki17 2010 (2009 season): Champion - Spider 67; Runner-up: Jack377 2009 (2008 season): Champion - hendrix08; Runner-up: weinberg 2008 (2007 season): Champion - luckeroll; Runner-up: springer0432 2007 (2006 season): Champion - AZHawg; Runner-up: cristano1 2006 (2005 season): Champion - Cummings2; Runner-up: stevep107 2005 (2004 season): Champion - uncle ny; Runner-up: marcus wilby 2004 (2003 season): Champion - Woody007; Runner-up: CollegeKid 2003 (2002 season): Champion - edgecitytx; Runner-up: cwthomas Commissioners: gbrookes, 2012; thisisdan26, 2011-2010; Cummings2, 2009; teepack, 2008-? = All-Time Greats Barnstormers Tour = ---- The Barnstormers Tour is an annual tournament using the latest All-Time Greats historical player set. 2019 (ATG 8): in progress 2018 (ATG 8): Champion - The Last Druid; Runner-up: cristano1 2017 (ATG 8): Champion - cristano1; Runner-up: labratory 2016 (ATG 8): Champion - chris_s; Runner-up: cristano1 2015 (ATG 8): Champion - rburgh; Runner-up: cristano1 2014 (ATG VII): Champion - labratory; Runner-up: gkhd11a 2013 (ATG VII): Champion - BruceF; Runner-up: rburgh 2012 (ATG VI/VII): Champion - nels52; Runner-up: Treyomo 2011 (ATG VI): Champion - andycummings65; Runner-up: cristano1 2010 (ATG V): Champion - DonFESQ; Runner-up: weinberg 2009 (ATG IV): Champion - toyboys; Runner-up: johnnyblazers 2008 (ATG III v2/IV): Champion - Petrosian; Runner-up: agabriel 2007 (ATG III v1): Champion - gkhd11a; Runner-up: johnnyblazers 2006 (ATG II, III v1): Champion - OdysseyTigger; Runner-up: Petrosian 2005 (ATG II): Champion - 45Beach; Runner-up: edbazo 2004 (ATG I, II): Champion - wbonn63; Runner-up: ksher58 2003 (ATG I): Champion - LJs; Runner-up: harry lime Commissioner: mighty moose, 2003-present = Mystery Card Players' Championship = ---- The Mystery Card Players' Championship is an annual tournament using one or more of the Mystery Card player sets. 2019 (60s-90s): in progress 2018 (60s-90s): Champion - Moodywoody; Runner-up: daveaq31 2017 (60s-90s): Champion - Moodywoody; Runner-up: echo22 2016 (60s-90s): Champion - Lee300; Runner-up: Rube 2015 (60s-90s): Champion - pushpin76; Runner-up: jomboy78 2013 (60s-90s): Champion - ths92110; Runner-up: Ducky 2010 (70s, 80s): Champion - hailedog; Runner-up: voovits 2009 (70s, 80s): Champion - hailedog; Runner-up: ebbets1957 2008 (70s, 80s): Champion - Moodywoody; Runner-up: mrmdoetkott Commissioner: chess2899, 2010; Jablowmi, 2009-2008 = All-Time Greats Good People (retired) = ---- The Good People Tournament was created by Bobby Moretti ("B.o.b.b.y...") to raise awareness of children's cancer. At the conclusion of each year's tournament Moretti would make a donation to a different cancer research organization of his choosing. 2010 (ATG V): Champion - springer0432; Runner-up: Crapgame 2009 (ATG IV): Champion - Dukie98; Runner-up: Private Jet Mama's Boy 2008 (ATG III v2): Champion - agabriel; Runner-up: Palanion 2007 (ATG III v1): Champion - Petrosian; Runner-up: Munich_Man 2006 (ATG III v1): Champion - Frank Bailey; Runner-up: tycobb11 2004 (ATG II): Champion - tkl33; Runner-up: danster64 Commissioner: B.o.b.b.y..., 2010-2004